


Home

by DemigirlDrew27



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis happens later on in Nora's life, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Future snowestallen, Hurt/Comfort, I also made nora younger, I let barry live to see his daughter grow up lol, Multi, Nora's POV, Pre-Season/Series 05, Snowestallen endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigirlDrew27/pseuds/DemigirlDrew27
Summary: Nora knows the meaning of the word home.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Nora West-Allen, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Caitlin Snow & Nora West-Allen, Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Iris West & Nora West-Allen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Home

Nora knows the meaning of home, she’s known it her whole life it seems. 

Home to her is being able to go to her parent's bathroom, because it was closest she swears, and seeing three towels and loofahs in the shower instead of two. 

_“Are you using up all our soap?!” Her mom shouts at her just as she’s drying her hands. Nora lets a laugh take over her and it continues when she steps out to see her mom waiting there for her with her favorite movie in hand._

_“Oh please, you guys have enough soap to give it out to a small country.” Nora replies, a smile shining through her words; she watches as her mom tosses her black hair over her shoulder, gives her a small shrug, and stares at her with a familiar glint in her eyes that Nora has known all her life._

_“Fine, I guess we’ll just start the movie without you.” Iris smirks as she starts walking downstairs and Nora rushes after her with a wide smile._

Home to her is the routine of two people making breakfast in the morning while two people watch.

_“Bartholomew Henry Allen, if you don’t stop flipping those pancakes and help me with making these eggs, breakfast is gonna suck for you.” Her other mom says, a smile threatening to break through her face despite her slightly harsh tone._

_Nora’s dad just laughs, “But Nora’s enjoying it! Right Nor?” He asks her, giving her a wide grin as he prepares to flip another pancake. Nora can only let out giggles in response and her mom, the one that's sitting right next to her, joins in with her laughter. Her other mom just shakes her head at them with a fond smile before resuming making the eggs._

_Her dad tosses her a quick wink before he flips another pancake, Nora can only laugh._

Home to Nora is having three parents show up at school when something goes wrong; one to figure out what happened, one to make sure she’s okay, and one to try and find a solution for what happened. 

_“Nora, what happened today?” Her mom asks her after they get into the car, it's really only there to make them look normal, Nora knows that that’s the last thing that they are._

_“The guy he-” Nora can’t say it, it stings in her mouth and it tastes like bitter thoughts that she’s never known to have, “-I didn’t mean to punch him, he just- he said that I was weird, for having 3 parents and not two like everybody else.” The bitter thoughts are out of her mouth now and they completely silence the car, tension hanging in the air; it doesn’t feel right._

_All three of her parents look at each other before looking back at their daughter. The weight of her words probably settling in their bones, Nora thinks before she’s pulled into a hug by the parent that's in the backseat with her._

_Caitlin hugs her tight and Nora can smell the perfume the other was wearing, it’s comforting in a way. None of them say anything but Nora feels the two yet different hands reach out towards hers. It’s a long moment of them just being there, existing, before one hand pulls away and the car starts moving. Nora can hear her other mom mutter a quiet ‘I’m sorry’ before pulling away from the hug and taking her hand to hold the rest of the car ride._

_“We’ll talk about this tomorrow.” Her mom says as they step into their home. A collective sigh of relief is let out between all of them._

_“Tomorrow?” Her other mom questions, Nora watches as they reach out for each other and hold hands first before holding her dad's hands. Her mom only nods in response before her dad moves all four of them to the couch, cuddling close._

_They end up spending the night watching movies, eating, laughing, and just being a family. It gives Nora a warm feeling every time she thinks about the day no matter how bad it originally started off. But before her three parents go upstairs to go to bed, Nora pulls her other mom to the side. “I know that we aren’t a normal family but you should know that I don’t blame you for anything. I don’t blame you for falling in love with my parents, I don’t blame you for the way society depicts our family. You don’t need to say sorry because I don’t blame you, mom.” Nora says she feels too mature for her age but it's words that need to be said, she needs her other mom to know this._

_“I know, Nora. I just wish it wasn’t like this, I wish our world wasn’t like this, I wish you wouldn’t have to be the one to go through this. I wish things were different. I love you, Nora and I thank you for not blaming me.” Her other mom replies before pulling her into another hug, physical affection is very common in this family, and holding her tight._

_“I know. I love you too.” Nora responds, almost melting into the hug before slowly pulling away. Her other mom gives her a smile and a kiss on her forehead before she walks upstairs and Nora makes her way to her own bedroom._

Home to her is the day she finally gets the training she needs so that she can become a superhero like her parents. 

_Nora just turned 18 a few days ago and now here she is, with all three of her parents trying to learn how her powers work. She’ll admit it's a lot more difficult than she originally thought, her dad and other mom make it look so easy, because she has the powers of both her dad and her other mom. Nora can hear her mom laughing at her from the other side of the room as she tries to use her speed to phase through the wall in front of her. “Mom! You’re not helping! This is difficult!!” Nora complains throwing her hands up in the air as if she’s given up, she hasn’t but she’s definitely considering it. Across the room, her mom watches her before getting up and walking towards her and her dad._

_“I’m sure your dad’s already told you this but phasing should be something that you should just let happen. Nora, you need to not focus so hard on actually phasing but instead just doing it; breathe and just let it happen.” Nora doesn’t notice her other mom walking up behind as she turns around and faces the wall again, a newfound determination settling in her._

_She lets out a deep breath before raising her hand and letting it vibrate before she extends her arm and phases right through the wall. Nora lets a smile take over her face before she pulls her hand back and turns towards her parents who are all sharing similar smiles._

_“You did it!” Her dad exclaims before pulling her into a quick hug. “Now what’s next? Do you want to keep working on your speed or start working with your mom on your frost powers?” He asks her as he pulls away, that smile still ever-present on his face. Nora takes a moment as she contemplates what she should do next, unknowingly she lets her eyes drift to her mom._

_“Hey, don’t look at me. I’m just here for moral support.” Her mom responds, her hands going up in a defensive motion before going back down by her side. Nora sticks her tongue out at her and furrows her brows as she tries to figure out what to do next._

_“How about we take a break, you deserve it Nor.” Her other mom suggests with a shrug of her shoulders. Nora looks at her and nods before all of them start to leave the room._

_“So, uh, what are we gonna do on break?” Her dad asks as he interlocks his hand with her other mom as they walk. Nora can barely even think of something for them to do when her mom speaks out, “Oh, Cisco just got done cooking so we could all head to his.” Excitement takes over her body at the thought of getting some of Cisco’s great cooking and Nora starts nodding her head at a speed that’s probably not humanly possible._

_“Welp, there’s our answer.” Her other mom says before she and her dad speed them off to Cisco’s place._

The word home doesn’t feel right the night her dad doesn’t come home for dinner and her moms don’t say anything while they eat. Her mom tries but no words come out, Nora knows that no amount of talking will bring back her father. 

She knows that she should be proud, her dad sacrificed himself for the world he was a hero, but to Nora, he doesn't feel like much of a hero to her. That night Nora can’t sleep, her eyes are red from crying and her mind is overrun with thoughts. She hopes that the glass of water will help calm her enough to sleep but when she hears her mom's upstairs crying and the glass in her hands almost freezes over, she knows that she won't be able to calm down and that her home is now missing one it’s most important pieces. 

Nora’s 23 now, and she’s been the hero of Central City for quite some time. She’s happy for the most part, she tries not to think about her father too often. Her home isn’t as broken as before but then her best friend dies and Nora can’t take it. Losing another person in her life that she was so close to, she can’t take the pain and she misses her father more than ever. So she does what everyone in their young 20s does, she makes a mistake and she travels back in time to save her father. 

“Who are you?” Her dad asks her, but he’s not her dad, he’s different, younger, but still that same shining light that Nora has missed so much. 

“Well, uh, legally my name is Nora West-Allen.” Nora replies it’s been so long since she’s had to say that. The future isn’t any better about her having 3 parents but it’s been a while since she’s had to tell someone what her legal birth name is, especially to people who in the future already know that that’s not it. 

“Legally?” Cisco asks her, the almost empty wine glass halting at his lips. 

Nora just nods, “Yeah, my birth name is Nora Snow-West-Allen.” Nora watches as all their faces melt into various stages of confusion, it’s funny she thinks and for a second as she makes eye contact with the much younger versions of her mom, dad, and other mom; Nora thinks that she’s home again. 


End file.
